


Trading Blows

by gayraito (Mercurial_Magic)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brief Asphyxiation, Dirty Dreams, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Yotsuba Arc, bottom!Light, lawlight, top!L, trans!light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurial_Magic/pseuds/gayraito
Summary: A quiet evening, a dirty dream, and a desire to get better acquainted nudge L and Light into new territory.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 15
Kudos: 176





	Trading Blows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avoidfilledwithcelluloid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidfilledwithcelluloid/gifts).



> Been wanting to write a trans!Light fic for a while, and was inadvertently motivated by avoidfilledwithcelluloid!
> 
> Regarding body dysphoria: Light’s relationship to his body/gender as a trans man is discussed in this. Light isn’t vocal about being particularly dysphoric, however I wrote him as such purely because I couldn’t see him being honest with L about something so private whether he was or wasn’t. Ultimately, I have my own interpretation (as a transmasculine nonbinary individual), but however you wish to interpret him and his personal feelings in that respect are valid.

“Does Raito-kun plan to come to bed any time soon?”

“I’ll just be another minute.”

Light stood before a floor length mirror just a few feet away, fresh from a bath. He combed his hair leisurely as L’s fingers traversed the keys of his laptop, the tapping so steady it was near rhythmic. L spared him a quick glance before turning back to his screen; Light was in clear sight, but he’d made it a habit to keep him on a tight leash. His paranoia doubled as both a safety precaution and a means of keeping the teen from getting too comfortable.

Light was still under 24 hour surveillance via their handcuffs and not-so-hidden cameras, though L did not believe he currently possessed homicidal ambitions. He speculated Light’s initial confinement had been premeditated, the passing of Kira’s power part of a bigger plot he had yet to ascertain, but this current persona was markedly different, of that he was sure.

It was hardly a comforting theory. Light might be operating in a state of amnesia, but he was far from cleared of suspicion, for the greater mysteries of Kira’s abilities had yet to be unraveled, and as far as L knew he could regain them along with his memories at any point in time. That said, the whole purpose of orchestrating this situation was to prove his innocence; for him to regain his faculties now would be premature, which was the chief reason L had allowed him the freedom of their joined cuffs.

The whole case reeked of something otherworldly, the stench of the arcane clinging to his nostrils and taunting him with every variable he’d yet to unearth. The game was rigged in Kira’s favor by virtue of this vast unknown; one misstep and he’d be dragged into that abyss, at the mercy of whatever lie beyond.

It would be a lie to say he resented the challenge of it.

And challenges, he had no shortage of. Navigating the Kira case presented daily obstacles- constant contact with a team requiring him to explain and defend his every motive a persistent hindrance- but perhaps none were so engaging as the person shackled to him.

The file he had on Light did the boy no justice. His abandoned sports career had nothing to say of the rigid determination he embodied, and his test scores were an inaccurate gauge of his mind and its potential to rival L’s own. Such evident facts lacked the nuance needed to carry any real weight. A clean record was no indication of how dirty one’s hands could get, after all. But worst of all, L found, it bore no warning to brace oneself.

Light Yagami was a man of many talents, a walking testament to how effective and far-reaching the powers of charm and persuasion could be. He kept a fully stocked arsenal at his disposal wherever he went, his good looks a failsafe in and of itself. He wore charisma like cologne, the pervasive scent shifting to cater to each audience it graced. L had first caught wind of it on campus, bright and citrusy when he spoke to _Miss To-Oh_ , as lively as the students surrounding him.

Later, when L had cornered him in an interrogation (poorly disguised as a friendly outing that one might even call a  _date_ ), he’d observed the cultivated, proud air Light bore- as odorous as leather- with no small amount of intrigue. Given a front seat to Light’s performance, he’d marked his deception and versatility, and was charmed despite himself.

It could be said that Light’s fragrant impression had been its weakest yet during his confinement, though upon his release L found it had returned with strength enough to choke him. He was not surprised, but was nonetheless impressed to see Kira utilize Light’s time in solitary to incur favor; he’d weaponized his perceived deference and exploited the rift between L and his own Task Force with hands bound behind his back. L had never asked for an adversary, but Kira had stepped up to the plate of his own accord, and L could not deny the thrill of it.

“Raito-kun.”

He didn’t bother looking up from his work this time.

“ _Ryuuzaki,”_ Light threw back, though his insolence fell short of actual protest as he put his comb down pointedly.

L shut his laptop with a soft click just as Light slipped into bed. He opened the drawer of his nightstand- more like a vault given the dual passcode and thumb print scanner installed- feeling the covers shift beside him as he locked the electronic away.

He inhaled deeply, letting the air around him saturate his lungs. In their shared room, Light’s effect was sharp, provocative- a dark sangria staining his lips.

The man in question lounged next to him, titian tresses curled against his neck, still damp. The neckline of his loose night shirt hung low on his chest, and his modest cleavage was visible.

Naturally, L’s gaze fell to it, his eyes drawn to what was usually out of sight, covered by a perpetual binding, and in typical L-like fashion he didn’t falter at being caught staring.

Light bore the scrutiny unflinchingly, returning it in equal measures.

“Have you ever seen a pair of breasts, Ryuuzaki?”

L, to his credit, didn’t show any outward sign of surprise at his directness.

“And post mortem photos don’t count,” he added facetiously, pleasant tone belying his crudeness.

It was an off-colored comment to make on an already questionable topic, a statement any member of the Task Force would deem  _unlike_ _him.._. Light was polite and helpful, a model citizen with outstanding moral fiber. He wielded pleasantries with an expert hand, keeping the leverage they earned him safely in his back pocket.

His truth was subjective, a projection more than anything, for there were many facets of Light that didn’t align with his public persona. His flippancy, his arrogance, the snarky witticisms and penchant for arguing- those he seemed to save for L alone. But it was the private traits he concealed entirely that L diligently sought. He spent most days digging for them until his fingers were cramped, a lone archaeologist searching for pieces of a subject too rarefied to garner anyone else’s attention.

“On one occasion,” came his indifferent drawl. “I decided to go undercover as a field operative while working a case, and found myself being tailed-” he scratched the back of his neck idly- “I ducked into the nearest establishment in an effort to lose them, which turned out to be a gentlemen’s club.”

Light laughed aloud -a single, cold bark of laughter- the punchline anticipated but no less amusing. Even his coldness was poised, eyes smooth and taunting behind the haughty bridge of his nose.

“You’re no  _Hideki Ryuuga_ , but I never thought you’d have to pay to see it.”

“Does Raito-kun detest his breasts?”

L liked to think diverting the focus of their conversations with a deliberate tactlessness was a specialty of his. Bonus points if Light tried and failed to conceal his irritation. Game, set, match if trading blows became literal.

Light’s grin lost its luster at the inquiry, and when he answered it was with a forced nonchalance.

“I might find them more offensive were they cumbersome, but as they are they’re more of an inconvenience than anything. A small nuisance handled easily enough,” he offered. “They don’t aversely affect my perception of myself, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Does Raito-kun bind his chest for his own comfort then, or for others who might treat him differently?”

Light’s mouth turned at the invasive question, but he would not shirk or sidestep under L’s probing. He obstinately refused to be humiliated into passivity by useless emotions like embarrassment or shame.

“Perhaps a little of both. To not bind them would invite questions and opinions from others that I have absolutely no interest in. Doing things this way is easier, all things considered.”

“I’d like to take Raito-kun’s current lack of bindings to mean he is comfortable being bare in my presence,” L said. “Though perhaps I am ruining it with my many questions.”

“Do you consider this bare?” Light chuckled, quirking an eyebrow. “Believe me, this isn’t what ease looks like on me. It’s in an effort to maintain some level of decorum that I continue to cede my comfort.”

The unspoken  _ for you _ rings loud and clear.

“And what exactly would Raito-kun be sleeping in were he not bound by this sense of propriety?” L challenged.

“If I were truly comfortable... Well, I suppose I wouldn’t be wearing much of anything.”

L’s finger pressed at his bottom lip absently, his face doing its best impression of a blank slate.

“Raito-kun needn’t be so concerned with adhering to rules that don’t exist here, and certainly not for my sake. I have never placed much importance on civility or formality.”

“Yes, I’ve noticed,” Light teased. “So you won’t arrest me for indecency if I get more comfortable?”

“Raito-kun may do as he pleases. This is as much his room as it is mine.”

“In that case, may I ask a favor of you?” he asked casually. “If you’ll indulge me.”

“That rather depends on what Raito-kun wants from me.”

“I’d like you to match me,” Light requested. “In a state of undress, I mean. That way we’ll be even.”

“Even...” L echoed. “A rather childish sentiment, don’t you think?”

“Come on, Ryuuzaki. It’ll feel strange if you’re fully dressed while I’m not. You want to put me at ease, don’t you?”

Light took advantage of his silence and sat up on his knees, settling back on his haunches. 

“I’ll even go first.”

He gripped the bottom of his night shirt with a confident air, pulling it up past his taut stomach, and further still, over the soft swell of his breasts as he ditched the garment to hang on their shared chain.

L’s teeth left a gentle indent on his thumb as he took in the shape of him. While Light’s shoulders and arms were well-defined, a hint at his former athleticism, his chest and stomach were a bit softer. Where one would expect the hard, narrow lines of his waist there were subtle, shapelier edges to be found.

“If you’re looking for a witches’ mark I’m afraid you’ll find none,” Light quipped. He crossed his arms loosely, donning an easy grin. “Now yours.”

L paused just long enough to make Light internally recalculate his move -because surely L wouldn’t opt out of their game for the sake of  throwing him?- when finally he relented. He tugged at the back of his white t-shirt and pulled it over his head, tousling his dark hair in the process. He opened his nightstand again, rooting in the drawer for the nearby key he kept. He fed the silver into its lock, the cuff on his wrist falling open to release their shirts. He let the clothing fall to the floor, proverbial gauntlet accepted.

Light surveyed his slim physique, taking in his jutting collarbones and the softer notches of his ribs with a carefully subdued interest.

_ Will you or won’t you? _ L challenged with a stare.

Light hooked his fingers onto the waistband of his pajamas, pulling the pants down his legs without a second thought. He wore boxer-briefs beneath, well-fitted save for the slight bagginess at the front.

“Go on then,” he prodded smugly.

L readily obliged, and he had to actively refrain from smirking lest his satisfaction grant L a peek at his hand.

He watched the sleuth with quiet attention as he undid the button of his jeans. The sound of his zipper sliding down was strangely indecent, encouraging the growing warmth in Light’s groin. He sat with the curious sensation, let it stir between his legs as L removed his pants. He indulged himself with it, confident in the fact that no one would be able to spot his arousal at a glance. He sort of pitied L, whose boxers were visibly fattening up at the crotch. He was only half-hard, and since Light was feeling charitable, he would grant him the courtesy of not mentioning it.

“Is Raito-kun satisfied?”

“For now,” Light conceded. “I’m ready to get some rest.”

He truly  was more comfortable like this, both with the lack of constriction, and with the sudden tension that hung in the air, warming him steadily from within like sips of wine. He reveled in the familiarity of being desired, rolling the heady taste of it on his palette. He fell asleep within minutes, arousal simmering on the back burner as he drifted off.

***

He dreamt in vague shapes and dark silhouettes, undiluted emotion the only non-abstract part of the scene around him. There were no details he could zero in on, only a keen sense of carnality between him and  _someone_ \- a nameless figure, a faceless ghost.

Their hands seized him, and the raw yearning he’s struck with is acute. He writhed in it, hungry and uninhibited, and suddenly he knew with startling clarity who he was touching. The picture was still a blur, but all the colors were there, making him wonder how he could have ever been unsure to their identity. It was an impression of his captor, soft around the edges, despite the angularity of his features. They reached for each other, and time seemed to bend; there was only a vague sense of progression to their acts, as if they’d skipped the appetizers in excitement for the main course. He was on his back, L moving inside him, deep and demanding. His pleasure was frenzied now, building higher and higher, making his blood rush and his core molten. He was desperate for release, his passion rising but never cresting, leaving him a tangle of limbs drenched in a need he couldn’t fulfill.

The overstimulation slowly pushed his mind back into the waking world, his appetite coming with it, and his limbs moved before his sense of reality set in. His hand found his desire, his consciousness zeroed in on the tangible effects of his dream even as he moved towards wakefulness. He rubbed at the small mound, breathing airily as he worked. His hand made to slip past the waistband of his underwear just as his eyes fluttered open. Awareness found him, a rude interruption, and he snatched his hand away as if he’d been burned. He scanned the darkness of the room as he took in his surroundings, the knowledge of where he was catching up to him all at once. He tried to steady his breath, unable to keep the initial dismay from his face at the sensation of being so close to relief, and once again denied.

He turned his head, not at all surprised to find L’s eyes boring into him. Even in the dim light he could make out the dark smudges of insomnia marking the man’s face. He stared back, breath still shallow as his heart rate worked to regulate itself, his groin pulsing its insistence.

“You’ll have to excuse me, Ryuuzaki,” he said, sounding husky to his own ears. “I was having the nicest dream.”

Obsidian eyes raked over his form outlined by the blanket.

“Oh?” L hummed. His hand twitched minutely where it rested on his leg. “What was Raito-kun dreaming about?”

“I dreamt... we were getting better acquainted,” he admitted.

L’s attention flit from the bow of his lips to his honeyed-eyes, and Light might’ve held his breath could he manage to quiet his pounding heart.

“I must confess to harboring a similar train of thought before you awoke.”

“Great minds think alike,” Light assured, satisfied that L was hanging on to his every word, “Perhaps we ought to explore the notion.”

He let the blanket slip off his shoulder, down to his waist as he shifted closer. L’s gaze darkened as it moved lower.

“Just think of how much progress we’d stand to make on the case if we got along better,” he added.

It was a long moment before L replied, and Light thought he could hear the gears turning in his mind.

“And how would Raito-kun propose we get more familiar?”

“Oh, I can think of quite a few ways,” Light answered, drawing closer. “Why don’t I start by introducing myself again?”

He all but closed the distance between them, his lips lingering a breath away from L’s own, a tease that had his whole body primed. From this close he could see L’s pupils blown wide, the sharp energy behind them like that of a brewing storm. He reveled the tension of their shared breath, enjoying the moment for the stark  _ before _ it represented.

“Hello, my name is _Yagami Raito_ ,” he said, just above a whisper.

He held back a beat longer, his cruelness nearly masochistic, before finally following through, taking L’s mouth with a force that betrayed his ardor. His kiss was warm, his jaw hard beneath his hand, and it took more strength than Light would have thought to pull back.

”I’m 18 years old,” he went on, leaving a soft, enticing peck between statements. “I’m a  _pisces_ ,” he added cheekily, tongue coming out to lick at L’s mouth, the detective inhaling sharply at the action, “And you seem to bring out the worst in me.”

L grasped Light’s waist as their mouths met again, and the teen delights in his restraint slipping. He deepened their kiss just to push L further, chasing the need smoldering just below the surface as the detective’s arms closed around him.

Their tongues slid together messily, bodies slotting against one another like mismatched puzzle pieces they intend to force together.

“Still want to get to know me better?”

“ _Yes_ ,” L husked.

“Then perhaps you should meet my friends,” Light suggested, hands cupping his breasts and giving them a soft squeeze.

He found himself pushed back against the sheets in response, L half on top of him in his fervor, a heavier weight than he expected holding him down. L’s hands found his tits, groping him with a low noise of appreciation. He worked his mouth down the teen’s neck until he found himself between the soft mounds. Light had barely processed the feeling of L’s lips at his neck before the detective was licking the expanse of his chest. He squeezed his breast firmly, sucking Light’s nipple into his mouth, the teen’s breath coming quicker. L licked around his areola, sucking ardently as Light squirmed at the attention.

“Look at you, getting along so well,” Light praised. “Not socially inept, after all.”

“I can be charming-” L nipped him lightly- “on occasion.”

L’s erection brushed his thigh, and he ground his leg against it in encouragement, enjoying the responding groan.

“Good. Cause there’s one more person I’d like you to meet.”

He pushed L away only to give himself space enough to slip his underwear off, quickly pulling the detective back to settle between the spread of his legs. L gave the stiffness in his boxers a squeeze at the sight, making Light’s hips buck in anticipation.

Light urged him closer with his leg, his hand slipping into inky tresses to guide L lower, to the needy place between his thighs. The detective went willingly, and the first touch of his tongue shocked a gasp out of Light, the sound melding into a low hum of pleasure as L lapped at him, long strokes with the flat of his tongue that made Light’s thighs tremble.

L’s eyes shut as he dove into the gushing wetness he found, his pointed nose pressed flat as he nudged at the hole with his tongue. His mouth was hot and wet and hungry, and Light was content to let L make a meal of him, fingers tightening in his hair as he ground against L’s face, arousal in full bloom.

“I just  _ knew _ you’d hit it off,” Light moaned with a short, breathy laugh.

L’s thumb pushed against the sensitive nub of his clit, swirling his tongue around the little cock before sucking it whole. He paid it the same attention he preferred on his own dick, quick strokes that brought him closer to the edge, before dipping down to lick through Light’s glossy folds.

“Am I sweet enough for you, L?”

Light’s hips tilted up as L’s tongue pressed inside him, slipping in and out in a rhythm that was addictive, and not nearly enough.

“Raito is never sweet,” L mumbled between his legs, “But that is precisely what I like about him.”

He watched L’s face as he pulled at his hair, the once pale pallor a bright pink hue and as strained as his own. His cunt pulsed at the stimulation, breath growing shallow as he rode L’s mouth, his orgasm fast approaching.

He came with a low whine, pleasure rushing through him in waves he felt all the way down to his toes. He tried to avoid squeezing L with his legs, but he quickly abandoned the endeavor in favor of holding him in place throughout, loathe to lose even a moment’s pleasure after months of no relief.

When he came down enough to think again he was aware that his need hadn’t receded. It had taken the edge off, his head clearer, but it lacked the depth he wanted- a craving he intended to satisfy.

Releasing his hold on the man, he stole a kiss as he guided him to sit back. He took in the tent in his boxers, a damp spot darkening the material, and leveled L with a predatory stare. He pulled the  underwear down L’s bony hips, his erection slapping against his stomach, long and rigid.

Light squirmed at the sight, drunk on the entitlement he felt towards every inch of the man before him.

He held his gaze as he knelt down, fingers wrapping around L’s length. It jerked in his grip, and his mouth watered. He knelt down, licking a hot path from the bottom to the top before tonguing at the crown. L’s mouth fell open as Light suckled the head, lips wrapping around it and sliding down experimentally. He moaned at the fullness in his mouth, taking it deeper and feeling it pulse between his lips. His cunt throbbed in tandem as he sucked L’s cock, letting his mouth get sloppy and wet, a proper hole for him to thrust into.

He let L’s cock nudge at his throat, making his lips a perfect  _ O_. His fingers moved down to his cunt, slipping into his hole easily as his mouth worked L’s dick, lust seizing him with an undeniable fierceness.

L was getting close if the groans falling on his ears were any indication, and while he liked the idea of getting a mouthful of him he had other plans in mind. He pulled off L’s dick with a small  _pop_ , the detective too dazed to argue.

He crawled on top of him, straddling him with relish. The lips of his cunt found the hard length easily, hips pressing them together in a wet slide that made him bite his lip.

L pulled him into a harsh kiss, their passion burning between them as they rut against each other.

“Raito is treading dangerous ground,” he warned breathlessly.

“Is that supposed to dissuade me?”

“It  _ should._ Though truthfully I’d be rather disappointed if he was so easily swayed.”

At once Light distilled the essence of the answer; it was a caution, a reminder of the mark they would leave on each other if they stood the path. L was offering him an out, despite the need written all over his face.

“Have you ever known me to be fickle?” Light asked, the rhetorical question a shallow dismissal.

He had already made his decision, there was little point in considering the deeper implications of them in the moment. This was to be their present, regardless of what their future held, that much he knew. They would deal with the aftermath later, and if it all went up in flames, they would burn together.

“You’re not going to hurt me, if that’s your concern.”

A blatant redirection; he threw L a line, and watched him grasp for it like a drowning man.

“You sound very sure.”

He rocked on L’s shaft, watching the man’s attention waver under the easy slide. 

“I’m sure because  _ this_-“ he ground down firmly- “was made for pleasure.  _ My _ pleasure. Don’t you agree?”

L nodded hurriedly, jaw clenched as Light rolled his hips.

“It was made to please me. Will you deny me that?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” L grit.

“Good answer.”

Their tongues tied as he reached back for L’s shaft, guiding the tip to his sopping hole. Slowly, he began to lower himself, his nerves alight as the width stretched him open, an ache his body felt feverish for. He gasped as L slid further into him, the sensation both invasive and fulfilling, his own slick easing its way. His breath came shorter with every inch gained, L’s hands grabbing his waist as he settled all the way down, taking him completely.

His thighs quivered and his insides clenched around the intrusion. L was hot and hard and  _ throbbing _ inside him and the reality made his face burn. There was a moment of stillness in which the knowledge of what they’d done hung over them, the permanence of it a weight on their shoulders; it passed with the first sway of Light’s hips, melding with a carnality that made it all the more thrilling. He took L’s cock deep, drawing back to repeat the motion, panting as their bodies connected. L’s shaft slot inside him with an insistence that made his cunt wetter still, dragging a guttural noise out of him.

His hands moved up L’s chest to the base of his neck, settling around either side of his throat. He put his weight on it, using L’s body as leverage to bounce in his lap. L’s mouth fell open as his air supply was cut off, eyes clamping shut as his dick throbbed excitedly in response.

Light’s cunt worked him faster, his thighs wet with the effort. God, it was  _ good_. He nearly choked L for too long in his distraction, removing the pressure of his hands only when he began to jerk under him. He watched as L heaved a deep breath, chest rising and falling rapidly from Light’s attention and his own exertion alike.

Suddenly L seized him, pulling him close and nosing at his chest. He suckled a breast into his mouth, fucking into the velvety heat of Light’s body with a roughness that made him keen.

“Fuck, I’m-” he gasped, the sound knocked out of him.

His words were lost as wiry arms tightened around him harshly, and he nearly struggled, a caged animal in L’s iron-clad hold as his hips slammed into him with renewed vigor.

“Yes!  _ Ah_, _ah_ , make me cum again.”

L’s fingers twisted in his hair, and a tongue forced its way into his mouth, swallowing the moans in his throat before they left him.

“Touch yourself,” L demanded.

L relinquished his hold just enough to let him get a hand between his legs. Light’s fingers circled his clit desperately, the slap of their flesh inciting. He was all wet, his hand rubbing the slippery mess over his little cock, and within seconds he was cumming.

It hit him, and for a moment all sound was cut off, his mouth dropping open as the pleasure shocked his body. And then he nearly sobbed his ecstasy, the moan ringing from him loud and delightfully lewd.

L didn’t let up, grinding him on his shaft desperately and ringing out his orgasm. He gave him no respite after the fact, turgid length pushing deep even as Light quaked.

He was barely aware of L turning him and pushing him on to his back. His legs were lifted, and his mind was spurred out of its haziness as L drove home.

He was over-sensitive from his orgasm in the best way, delighting in L’s disregard, at the single-mindedness he had always begrudgingly admired. L plunged deep, jostling his body and making a mess of their bedspread.

“God,  _L_ -”  he whined loudly, letting the man spread his legs farther, a desperate swear falling from his lips.

His hands gripped the sheets by his head as L drove him into the mattress, holding his hips just on the edge of painful, with enough strength to bruise.

L’s form dominated his view, looming over him as he rooted for his own orgasm in the tender clutch of Light’s body. Light clenched his inner muscles, watching L’s movements stutter, his expression a lovely wreck. His hands squeezed Light’s thighs as he hit his peak, groaning his name as round after round of wet warmth filled him.

“You came inside me,” Light said, some time later.

It was odd how it managed to be both distasteful and pleasing at once. A part of him found the mess highly objectionable, yet another asserted that there was a certain appreciation to be held for the wild abandon of it.

“So much for making Raito-kun more comfortable.”

Light snorted with a sidelong glance. He closed his eyes, much too relaxed to consider moving his limbs any significant distance. For perhaps the first time, L settled down next to him in an honest to God attempt to sleep, not bothering to wait for the teen to drift off. His unruly hair tickled Light’s shoulder as he sidled closer, his breath evening out in minutes. It was all the encouragement Light needed. The mess, as well as his actions, would be a problem for his future self to deal with.

For now, they would sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed reading!
> 
> You can also follow my DN blog on tumblr at [gayraito](https://gayraito.tumblr.com/).


End file.
